The Silver Key
by Firewing99
Summary: Please R&R! Lyra finds out there might be a way to find Will. The answer is simple,a key. Lyra meets a boy who knows all about this key. Will she take the chance from the strange boy or just keep living her normal life?
1. The Dream

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**  
This is my first fiction for His Dark Materials. I have written 2 others but they're in the Orson Scott Card section. So please enjoy!  
  
_Disclaimer: All ideas I use from the actual books belong to Philip Pullman._  
  
**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the events of the Amber Spyglass Lyra is in her own world at St.Rook's college. Dr.Hannah is the closest thing Lyra has to a friend...  
  
_**Lyra sat up in bed,sweating. Her golden-brown hair sticking to her from the humidity. Her grey wolf daemon,Pantalaimon,curled up by her side. Her heavy breathing woke him up. His amber eyes looked up at her face.  
  
What's wrong? Pantalaimon whispered. He tried to stop breathing so heavily but that required his human to stop.  
  
Pan,I had a dream...a very strange dream. In it...my parents were together and Will was living with them happily. Dr.Malone and Dr.Hannah to,they were sitting on the streets. But that wasn't the strangest thing...  
  
What was it then? Pantalaimon asked,trying not to sound as worried as Lyra was.  
  
It was a hawk. A white hawk perched on a boy's shoulder. The boy was wearing a cloak that covered everything except his strange yellow eyes.  
  
How do you know it's a boy?  
  
I don't know,I just have a weird feeling. She thought of Will. Maybe it was Will? No it couldn't be,his daemon isn't a hawk.  
  
Go back to sleep...it's late. We can figure... Pantalaimon yawned. We can figure it out tomorrow. he said sleepily. Very suddenly Lyra felt sleepy. She rolled over in the warm sheets and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day,Lyra was woken up an hour early by Mrs.Dimaki,the housekeeper at St.Rook's college. Lyra was a bit shocked about being woken up so early but the old lady looked sad. She rushed into Lyra's closet and pulled out a black dress and some nice shoes.  
  
What's the matter,Mrs.Dimaki? Lyra asked as Mrs.Dimaki set the clothes and shoes on her bed.  
  
Oh Lyra-I must tell you something. Someone has died... she said tensely.  
  
Oh no,who? Not Iorek?  
  
No,No. John Faa has died. Lyra was awestruck. John Faa wasn't that old and he has already died? One of the people she was very close to...dead. Another one gone. Will first and now John Faa. Who's next,Serafina Pekkala?  
  
Lyra asked still shocked.  
  
His heart failed from doing to much. Very sad. Very sad indeed. Mrs.Dimaki rushed around cleaning up.  
  
What's the clothes for? Lyra asked a little puzzled.  
  
The funeral,dear child. It's in two days. Now hurry up and get dressed. You will be going with the Costas. They're down by the dock. After your dressed make your way down to them!  
  
Oh! They're taking me? Lyra said very excited. She hadn't seen them for a long time. Lyra quickly threw on the dress and put on the shoes and ran down the cold corridors. Lyra went down the stairs and made her way out the gate of St.Rook's college. She made her way to the dock and there waited the Costas. Ma Costa looked very sober. The whole family looked sober. Tony Costa sat inside the boat.  
  
How are you,Lyra? he said managing a smile.  
  
Im OK. Lyra replied. Ma Costa waved her hand and motioned Lyra to come over to her.  
  
Nice to see you,Tony. He nodded. Lyra turned her eyes to Ma Costa and started towards her.  
  
Ah child,how have you been over the years?  
  
I've been OK. My studies are going great but...I wish I was elsewhere.  
  
Where else would you want to be? Ma Costa obviously didn't know allot about Will Perry.  
  
I want to be with...the person I love most...he's in another world. Lyra looked down at her feet.  
  
Ma Costa smiled. That's all right child,maybe you will see him again some time. Don't lose sleep over it  
  
Lyra said wincing at the thought of Will. That would be nice to see him again. The boat sailed on towards the Gyptian funeral. Lyra stepped outside on the deck of the boat. She went really close to the edge when she slipped! She went flying outwards,screaming. Her eyes were closed,Pantalaimon, who washolding onto Lyra tightly,was howling loudly. A hand shot out and grabbed Lyra. She opened her eyes and saw yellow eyes looking at her. She looked onto his shoulder and sure enough,there sat the white hawk. Lyra gasped. It was the boy in her dreams. He pulled her up onto the boat. His hand was very warm. She saw his face. It was young,almost as young as her but he had already got his manhood. He did not look threatening but kind.  
  
the young man said. You must be the famous Lyra. Daughter of Lord Asriel. Lyra nodded slowly.  
  
Who are you though? You en't Gyptian is all I can say. The boy laughed out loud.  
  
True,true. I was a friend of John Faa. Now that he is dead...my name is Markob.  
  
How'd you get that name?  
  
My real name is Markaolos Jacob Markekos,but my friends call me Markob' instead of Markaolos Jacob' you see? It's like a mix.   
  
OK then... Lyra responded not really caring about his name anymore.  
  
I know all about you...   
  
Lyra cut in to the sentence.  
  
Ya how? Pantalaimon growled  
  
I get around.  
  
They both replied at the same time.  
  
I also know that you have a lover in another world.  
  
Lyra exclaimed,she was furious. This guy must have been spying on her.  
  
Well while you were traveling from world to world I was following you. Everywhere you went. I know about the alethiometer and your talent to read it...but that talent is gone isn't it?. he said as if it were a joke. Lyra's face turned extremely red with this comment.  
  
Why are you so interested in me reading the alethiometer?   
  
Well I to can read the alethiometer.  
  
Lyra exclaimed as he made this comment. She suddenly felt a big amount of hatred for this boy build up. Him being older than her and still being able to read the alethiometer. He had a gift she had lost forever.  
  
You already know I have lost it so why are you telling me this?  
  
Ah,that's where your wrong. You haven't lost the talent. You've just hidden it away inside yourself. Suppressed it in other words. Lyra was puzzled.  
  
How did you find me?  
  
Well since I was a friend of John Faa I was invited to the funeral. I needed a ride so I asked the Costas.  
  
  
  
Your beautiful. He said. He was suddenly staring at her.  
  
Lyra blushed.  
  
But I cannot fall for you. He would kill me. I know him so very well.  
  
  
  
Will of course.  
  
What? How?  
  
I grew up in the same town as him. We weren't friends but enemies. But still I knew my enemies very well. If he found out he would surely kill me as I said before.  
  
How did you get here? How long have you been here? Lyra asked.  
  
I have been here for 6 years.  
  
How did you get here? Lyra asked again.  
  
The Silver Key.  
  
What's that?  
  
Ah,that is a long story for another time. I will only say this,the Silver Key opens a door to any world the holder wishes. I don't have it anymore though. If she got this Silver Key' she could go and see Will. Lyra's eyes stung. She was holding back the tears.  
  
Lyra,ask him how we can get it! Maybe we can see Will again! Pantalaimon whispered into her ear.  
  
How do I get it?  
  
I will answer your questions another time. Get some rest now. You have had a long day. Lyra nodded. She went to a bed and slept soundly.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Lyra woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging around everywhere. It _must _be Ma Costa making breakfast. Lyra hopped out of bed,put her close on and went into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.  
  
Lyra said to Ma Costa.  
  
Oh child,your awake. You tired en't you? Well to bad help me make breakfast. Pantalaimon rolled his eyes and made imitations of Ma Costa's voice. Lyra giggled at what Pantalaimon had just done .  
  
Lyra replied cheerfully but still giggling. Lyra started to make some pancakes. She had learned how to from Dr.Hannah. Lyra looked around for a plate and piled them up. She set them by Ma Costa and her breakfast. It didn't fit in with the other food but it was all she knew how to cook. Ma Costa looked at it.  
  
Child,make some more food we have to feed this whole boat. What else you know how to make?  
  
Uhhhh...nothing. I can just make pancakes. It's all I ever learned how to make.  
  
Oh. ere child look. Ma Costa got a eatable leaf,put some rice inside the leaf then some fish.  
  
What is it? It ain't nothing I have ever seen.  
  
It's traditional Gyptian food. Make a dozen or so.  
  
Lyra did this 13 times. A bakers dozen they called it.  
  
Excellent job. Now take what you want to eat and then get ready for the funeral. Lyra shoveled some food into her mouth and then ran into the room she slept in and got on her clothes. She combed her her and put her shoes on. They were approaching the graveyard where John Faa would have his funeral.  
  
***  
  
The funeral was a very sad time. Crying and silence is what was mainly there. John Faa's death was not a happy time. The Gyptian people would have to pick a new leader. After the funeral they went to the town square to have the extremely important vote for the new leader of the Gyptians. Although Lyra wasn't Gyptian,she was able to vote because she was a close friend of John Faa. The obvious choice was Tony Costa. He was a terrific leader. The vote went on for an hour. After it was done Ma Costa went to announce the winner.  
  
The winner...OH MY GOD!!!!!The winner is Tony Costa!!! She yelled proudly. Everyone cheered. Pantalaimon howled happily. The new Gyptian leader is...Tony Costa.  
  
***  
  
The next day the Costas got on the boat to take Lyra back to St.Rook's college. Lyra sat by her bed,the anbaric light shining fiercely.  
  
Pan,I miss Will and Kirjava.  
  
I know Lyra,I do to.  
  
Do you think we can find this Silver' Key and find Will with it?  
  
I don't know Lyra. How can we trust Markob? We have only just met him.  
  
Im not sure Pan. I just have to. This is the thing we have been looking for,that is if it is real.  
  
I know I just don't trust him.  
  
Oh come on Pan,you say that to everyone. You said that to me when I first met Will. Lyra laughed. Pantalaimon pouted and Lyra laughed some more. She got up and looked out the window. Bodies from the battle where Lee Scoresby had died floated in the water. The bodies weren't dead. Just unconcious,floating up stream with all the other river waste. Their daemons sitting on their backs. Pantalaimon hopped up onto Lyra's shoulder. He saw what she was looking at and shivered.  
  
What if that happened to us?  
  
Oh Pan,don't worry about that,we won't ever end up like those people. Pantalaimon jumped down onto the ground and jumped onto the bed. Tomorrow they would be at St.Rook's college. There Lyra could ask Dr. about the Silver Key.  
  



	2. The Silver Key

  
The day trip to St.Rook's college passed by quickly. Soon they arrived.  
  
Take care,child. Ma Costa said.  
  
I will and thank you.  
  
Oh it was nothing. Lyra waved as the boat went back onto the river and then gradually disappeared. Lyra walked towards the gate of St.Rook's college. Dr.Hannah was waiting.  
  
How was it? Dr.Hannah asked.  
  
It was sad.  
  
Must have been.  
  
Can we go inside? I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Oh yes,dear. Lyra and Dr.Hannah went through the gate and inside. Lyra went up to her room and Dr.Hannah followed. Lyra sat on her bed and Dr.Hannah sat beside her.  
  
Dr.Hannah,I heard that there might be a way to get to Will.  
  
Really? That's excellent. What is it?  
  
Its called the Silver Key'. If it is real it is said to open a door to a world that the holder wants.  
  
The Silver Key' eh?  
  
Ya. I was wondering if you could try and find out information about it.  
  
I'll try but I have never heard of it.  
  
Thank you. Dr.Hannah nodded and left Lyra by herself.  
  
Pan,you think we can find this?  
  
Ya. But we need to talk to Markob.  
  
Oh ya. Damn he was with the Costas and I didn't see him leave the boat.   
  
Maybe we can find him? Pantalaimon growled.  
  
I don't know Pan. I just know I want to be with Will again. Lyra started to cry. Pantalaimon jumped and curled up on Lyra's lap.  
  
It's OK Lyra,we'll find the Silver Key'.  
  
Lyra said as she wiped her tears.  
  
Yes. We'll find it and be with Will forever. Lyra smiled. She went under the covers,lay her head down and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
The night was cold and the wind was blowing. Lyra's window opened and the glass cracked as it hit the walls. Lyra woke up to the sound. Pantalaimon woke up startled. Lyra looked around and saw the window.   
  
Only the window. Lyra said to Pantalaimon.  
  
Pantalaimon said. His ears pricked up. Someone was coming.  
  
Someone's coming from the outside! He whispered to Lyra.  
  
Hide under the bed! Lyra whispered urgently. Lyra got down from her bed and crawled under the bed with Pantalaimon following close behind. The sound grow louder. Lyra and Pantalaimon waited and listened. Leaves were cracking under someone's feet. They heard it climbing up the wall and it jumped into the room through the window. It landed with a thud.  
  
Pan,look out and see who or what it is. Lyra whispered. Pantalaimon nodded and poked his head out form under the bed. It was Markob!   
  
It's Markob! Pan whispered.  
  
Really? Good. Lyra started to crawl out. Pan didn't like it but he followed.  
  
  
  
Oh there you are Lyra. I came to talk to you. To answer your questions. Lyra smiled.  
  
Good I can ask you now.  
  
Yes go ahead.  
  
What is the Silver Key'  
  
The Silver Key is a magical instrument like the alethiometer,the Subtle Knife and the Amber Spyglass.  
  
And you said it opens a door to the world the holder wants?  
  
Yes. If you wish to go to Hell,think of Hell when you use it and there you go. Heaven,think of Heaven. Anywhere you want to go. Any world or any place.  
  
  
  
It's quite hard to find. There is only one in all the worlds. It is said to be in this world we are standing in right now.  
  
Really? How do I find it?  
  
The alethiometer.  
  
The alethiometer... Lyra said as she remembered reading it. Remembered not being able to read it.  
  
I don't trust him,Lyra. Pantalaimon said quietly.  
  
Yes. You have to find the skill within yourself. You have to believe you have the skill. You do not believe.  
  
I know...it's hard. One day I have it the next I try time and time again and I cant even get the slightest thing.  
  
Lyra,you have to look inside yourself.  
  
I...I cant. Lyra started to cry. Pantalaimon wept also.  
  
Lyra,please believe. Your lover is not why im telling you this. In his world there is a great evil growing. Your mother and father. They have been brought back to life. They are more powerful than ever and and holding Will a prisoner. Will,he is a good friend. Although he isn't mine I know he is. Lyra you have to save him. If your mother and father find out that you are coming to save him they will kill him. Murder him ruthlessly. Lyra was shocked at this. It was at her all coming so fast.  
  
No. I won't believe it. I saw them die.  
  
Please believe me. I want to go back. But I wont if there is that great evil. he said with sudden agony.  
  
I won't believe it. Lyra said though she was starting to believe it.  
  
  
  
Lyra,if we do this we might find Will! Pantalaimon whispered to her excitedly.  
  
Im sorry. It's just hard for me. I've lost so much in my life...I will help you though,Markob.  
  
Bless you Lyra. Bless you. he said as tears streamed down his face. The weren't tears of sadness but tears of happiness.  
  
Lyra,I have to go.  
  
Markob,where can I find you?  
  
Ya,where can we find you? Pantalaimon asked.  
  
You can find me at the Deracon Inn. That is where I stay. I work there and they let me stay there in return.  
  
OK. Good bye. Lyra said. Markob turned swiftly. He walked over to the window and jumped outside and onto the roof. He looked back,waved and started down the wall. Lyra yawned.  
  
We are going to have to leave this place we love soon,Pan.  
  
I know.  
  
We might be gone a long while.  
  
Ya. I'll miss this place. We've had a lot of fun.  
  
Pan,you're making it sound like we may never come back.  
  
We might not. What if we get stuck somewhere or die.  
  
Don't be so negative Pan. Pantalaimon growled.  
  
I love you Pan. Lyra laughed as she talked for Pan was still growling. After she said that he stopped.  
  
I love you to. Pantalaimon replied. Lyra crawled back into bed and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day Lyra had studies. Her class was science.  
  
If you get an anbaric light and charge 500 volts... Mr.Polman said. Lyra didn't listen to the rest of it. She didn't like science. She found it really boring. Anyways Lyra had already known all this stuff from Oxford. She was doodling on a piece of paper. Doodling the alethiometer. Pantalaimon was sitting by her desk watching the other daemons of the other students. The bell rang.  
  
Study pages 256-365. We will have a big quiz on Friday. The class groaned and everyone left. Lyra went to her room to study. After study Lyra went to bed for the next day was Saturday and it was the weekend. Lyra could go see Markob again. Lyra could start to search for the Silver Key.  



End file.
